Once the Messiah, Now the Butler
by RadKing
Summary: He was once the Messiah of another world, but now he is the butler of a troublesome girl. Rated M because i'm paranoid
1. New Beginning

Sup Reader this is my new beginning. Also thanks to **_Nunas The No Name _**for helping me come up with a way to show Helena that Minato is her butler. Also I don't own the persona series or the Harry Potter series. Also tell me if you like this beginning better than the other. Reviews and Flames are both welcome.

* * *

><p>Minato could only sigh as once again Erebus slam against his stoned form. His stoned could not feel any pain, so at least he could not be driven insane by the constant pain. Erebus didn't relent, not at all discouraged by the lack of progress. As Erebus keep going with the attacks, a megilodoan in its face stopped the assault on his stoned form. Erebus stopped his assault on his stoned form and turned to where attack came from, ready to destroy it. However when Erebus saw who it was, it literally disappeared from his sight. He looked up and saw a smiling Elizabeth smiling at him. It would seem that Elizabeth had made Erebus her bitch.<p>

'_Now that's a funny image'_ thought Minato, the image funny enough to make him chuckle, but he forced it down, focusing his attention on Elizabeth, who was still smiling.

'_Hello Elizabeth how have you been?'_ He might have not been able to move his mouth, but somehow he managed to talk to Elizabeth anyway.

"Hello, Minato-sama. I am fine, but I did not come to chat."

He mentally raised an eyebrow, what reason would Elizabeth would come, if not chat with him. He was about to ask her, but stopped when he saw the couple standing behind Elizabeth. He could tell they were a couple from how the man seem to protect the woman, and how the woman seemed relax in the man's hug. Seemingly knowing the question on Minato's tongue, Elizabeth introduced the couple behind her.

"This is James Potter and the woman is his wife, Lily Potter, and they have come to ask you a favor."

After introducing the couple, Elizabeth disappeared from view, leaving him and the couple alone, in an awkward silence. Minato decide to introduce himself first, in case Elizabeth didn't already.

'_Hello James and Lily. I am Minato Arisato and Elizabeth said you wanted to ask me a request.'_ That prompted the couple snap out of their awe from seeing a statue that wasn't able to move, talk. They had seen statues that could move and talk before, but they never seen something like this before. James was the one who stepped up.

"Hello Minato, we would like to ask you to protect our daughter. Our daughter is growing up in a world where there are people, who will kill her just because she was marked by a man that bent on world conquest." James did not spare any detail believing that they need everything to convince Minato to protect their daughter. They did not expect him to sigh.

'_You do not have to tell me the reason James, as I would do it willingly. It is always sad when the child loses both of her parents, just because they were an obstacles of mad man's goal. But this must be an exchange-'_He was interrupted when Lily suddenly spoke up.

We would do anything for our daughter, even condemning our souls in the process!" He was caught off guard from Lily's sudden fierceness, but once her words registered, He laughed, his laughter echoing in the vast void they were in. He looked at James and saw the same fierceness in his eyes.

'_Alright, for me to protect your daughter, I would need to a soul to take my place as the Great Seal, a barrier dividing Death and the manifestation of Desire for Death.' _He expected to hesitate, but instead after hearing the price they agreed without a moment's pause.

"We will do it. We are ready to protect our daughter, for any price, even such as a price as this!" He took a moment to see if there was any hesitant, but again he found none. He then asked the most important question.

'_Which of you will take my place?'_ He saw them look at each other for a moment, before Lily broke eye contact and moved to take his place, but she was pulled back, as James stepped forward and place his hand on his hand, and he could feel his soul switching places with James's soul. He closed his eyes letting the process continue. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was standing in front of Lily, and there was no sign of James. When he looked where the Great Seal was located, he saw that James's stoned form replace his own. He closed eyes and searched within himself and felt all the persona he ever had in his Sea of Soul. He opened his eyes and saw a crying Lily, looking at the stoned form of her husband.

He put his hands on her shoulder, offering her a comforting words, hoping it might cheer her up.

"Do not worry Lily, That state is only temporary, he will return to normal, when I take my place as the Great Seal once again. In the meantime, you can spend that time with him here, you do not have to worry about Erebus. Elizabeth will protect you."

He saw cheer up at the comforting words, and saw that the tear had stop flowing, and a smile had blossomed in her face.

'_Now to make my position clear.'_ He thought, before a blinding light covered him forcing Lily to cover her eyes. When the light cleared, Minato was standing there with a few changes.

First of all, he was wearing a butler uniform, making his position clear, with the Evoker strapped to his hip, and Lucifer's blade on his back. Second, his ever velvet blue hair, had gained some black tip. Third, he didn't know how he knew this, but left eye, the one that wasn't covered by his bang, it somehow managed to turn the same exact shade of green as Lily's. Finally he could feel a scar was on his forehead and somehow he knew it was in the shape of lightning bolt. He could see Lily was surprise by the sudden change, but he explained it to her before she could ask.

"The changes signified my position as your daughter's butler."

He could see her nod in understanding, but she seemed to something on her mind, but before she could ask, he was slowly disappearing, until she could not see him anymore, but before he could fully disappear, he threw her a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he opened his eyes, he could see a dragon in front of him, and when he looked back he could see an exact replica of Lily, but with the hair of James standing behind him, with a broom in her hands. When he turned back to the dragon, he only had one thought on his mind.

'It would seem I have become the butler of a troublesome girl.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Persona" Normal Speech

_'Persona' _ Thought

**"PERSONA" Persona speaking**

_**'Persona' **_Persona thoughts

'It would seem I have become the butler of a troublesome girl.' Thought Minato as he watched the dragon narrow its eyes, trying to figure out what he was. Minato, being careful, equipped the Surt who was immune to fire-based attack, because he saw the look the dragon was sporting. He guessed right about the dragon attacking, but he guessed wrong who it would attack as the fire passed over his head, and continued to Helena who was still surprised by his appearance.

Helena quickly snapped out of her shock when she saw the stream of fire heading for her, and quickly jump on her broom, and took to skies, avoiding her painful death.

_At least she can react quickly enough even when she's surprised and she's good at flying.' _ Thought Minato as he watched Helena dodged the dragon's stream of fire, before he frowned remembering his promise to her parents.

_It looks like she can handle it but I'm not risking it, and let her get hurt and break my contract to her parents._' Thought Minato, before he got the attention of the dragon, by picking up a relatively large rock and throwing it to the dragon's face. The dragon took the rock to the face, but it only seemed to make angrier than before. He watched the dragon stop going after Helena, and focusing all its attention on him. He watched uninterested as the dragon open its mouth, he could see a flame growing at the back of its throat, and release a stream of fire directly at him. He made no move to dodge the fire, but it would seem that Helena had a hero complex and, try to reach him before the fire could, but the fire was faster than her, and hot, that forced her to abandon him, least she burn too.

He could hear from the raging infernos, that the dragon handlers try to control the dragon, but it would seem that whatever that made the dragon weak against them, was no longer, and it was at full power, ready to kill everyone it saw as an obstacle for its freedom.

Helena Potter didn't know what to make of the sudden events during the first minutes of the first task. First a boy appeared between her and dragon, but the sudden appearance wasn't the thing that surprised, it was the boy's look. She had been standing close enough to the boy, to see the boy's eye when he looked back at her, and her green eyes widen when she saw the same shade of green looking back at her. The surprise didn't last long, as she had to quickly get on her broom and avoid a painful death. As she continued to dodge the fire and get the golden egg, she saw the boy throw a rock at the dragon, and for a moment, she wondered if the boy was stupid, or brave, or maybe both.

Unfortunately, the dragon's attention now shifted to the boy, and from the looks of it, the rock had really pissed it off. The dragon opened its mouth, and Helena immediately changed direction, spurring her firebolt to go faster as she tried to outrun the stream of fire, and get to the boy's side first ,but unfortunately the fire outran her and engulfed the boy's form. Helena had to change her direction, swerving out of the way. She looked at the dragon handlers trying to control the dragon, but was failing miserably. She was thinking about returning to the stands, but then remembered that the nest was left unguarded , making it easy for her to take the golden egg and be done with this task. As she picked up the egg, she noticed that she wasn't hearing screams of pain, from the inferno. So when she looked back, she saw a surprising scene.

The boy that she thought had died was still standing in same spot, and he didn't even have a single scorch mark on his clothes, like the fire of a dragon meant nothing to him, and just shrugged it off. She and everyone else, even the other champions, watch in shock as the boy made it look like it was nothing to him. She saw the boy look around until he saw her and when he did, he nodded his head, like he made a decision. Helena watched as the boy reach for the his weapon, but again to her shock instead of picking the sword, he drew out small gun, but her shock further increased when she saw the boy point the gun to his temple. She yelled for him to stop, but that had much effect as throwing a small rock in the ocean hoping to make a wave.

When she saw him pull the trigger, she expected for brain matter to come out of his head, not blue shattered glass that formed a being behind the boy. The being's form seemed to radiate power.

**Thou art I, and I art thou**

It tail was first to form and already it put everyone on edge.

**From thy Sea of Soul, I cometh**

The next to form was the body and the many legs it had.

**I am ...**

The final thing to form was the head that was all mouth.

* * *

><p>Can you guess the persona?<p>

Also for the person who said fuck you, fuck you at least have the courage to sign in, and for the explanation why he was wearing a butler suit, wait i'm getting to that part of the fic.


End file.
